


The Proposal

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: It's Not Going to Happen Again [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Feelings, Pre-Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one of my series describing the many times Rose and Luisa had sex before the course of the show. Basically very smutty with some conflicting feelings mixed in for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started a series. Yay!  
> You can expect about ten parts in total, no idea when I am going to write them all, but I will, I am too obsessed with these two idiots not to. 
> 
> Enjoy this first part about the time Luisa found out her father proposed and Rose quit her job.

Rose was just packing up the last of her books when Luisa walked through her office door.

‘Hey, the receptionist said you were in here, you didn’t forget about lunch did you?’ Luisa questioned, looking around the suspiciously empty office. ‘What are you doing?’ she asked, her eyes narrowed.

‘I’m packing,’ Rose answered, her shoulders tensing a bit as she turned around to face Luisa. The brunette looked confused and slightly suspicious.

‘Why?’ Luisa said, her head cocked to the side. ‘Are you going somewhere?’

‘I – I quit my job,’ Rosa said, fumbling with the brand new ring around her left ring finger.

Luisa’s eyes widened and then narrowed again. ‘You did what?’ she said, louder than her normal talking volume. ‘You’ve only worked her for two years! You’re doing well, why would you quit?’ Luisa said, staring at Rose in confusion.

Rose moved her hand to her face to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She could pinpoint the exact moment Luisa spotted the ring and put two and two together. Her eyes went comically wide, and she stopped breathing for a second.

‘Oh, that’s why…’ Luisa said, her face falling. ‘He finally proposed.’

‘Luisa, I…’ Rose said, not exactly certain what she was going to say next. She wanted to say something along the lines of:   _I don’t love him, I love you, but I am using him to get access to his hotels so I can illegally change criminal’s faces because I used to run a criminal empire. And I would much rather marry you but I can’t betray you like that._ But she was certain that wasn’t going to go over well. Luckily Luisa interrupted before she blurted out something too truthful that would ruin everything.

‘And you said _yes,_ ’ Luisa said accusatorily, her eyes shooting daggers.

Rose had never felt guiltier about her secret double life than she did right now. Luisa looked so upset and hurt she just wanted to come clean and tell her everything. But she couldn’t, she had invested too much to give up now. Emilio had proposed right on schedule, soon they would be married and she would finally have the access she wanted.

She assumed Luisa and basically everyone else in the entire world thought she was only marrying Emilio for his money. Which wasn’t exactly true as she had plenty of money herself. What she didn’t have was a global hotel chain or the time and skills to set up a brand of her own. So Emilio was the perfect target. Well, he had been until she accidentally slept with his daughter and developed actual feelings for her. That had been a minor setback, an inconvenience really.

Oh, who was she kidding? Luisa was on her thoughts constantly. She nearly wanted to say screw it, and just leave her past behind and run away with Luisa and live off her sizeable fortune somewhere where no one could ever find them.

‘Luisa, we talked about this. I really love him,’ Rose said, putting her mask back on, the one she used around anyone who wasn’t Luisa. It felt wrong to do it now, but she had to, for her plan.

‘If you love him, why am I here? Or have you forgotten how we usually spend our standing “lunch” date?’ Luisa said angrily, her arms crossed tightly.

‘No, of course not,’ Rose said, running a hand through her hair, the insanely large diamond on the ring getting caught in a curl. She sighed, trying to pull it free without ripping out too much of her hair. It only got tangled more and she groaned in frustration.

Luisa, who still appeared to be angry with her, walked over and helped Rose get her hand free.

‘That is a ridiculously big diamond,’ Luisa muttered, mostly to herself, but they were standing so close together Rose couldn’t help but overhear. She could also feel Luisa’s breath on her cheek as the shorter woman had to stand on her toes to see what she was doing.

‘There. You’re free,’ Luisa said, but she didn’t let go of Rose’s left hand, taking it in her own and inspecting the ring.

‘He went gold again. A little too traditional for his _sixth_ marriage don’t you think?’

Rose didn’t quite know if it was a dig at her or at Luisa’s father, but she decided not to respond to it. She wanted to pull her hand away and tell Luisa to leave so she could finish packing, but she couldn’t. Luisa was so close and she was touching her and she couldn’t pull away. She grabbed Luisa’s wrist and pulled her closer, she saw Luisa’s victorious smirk just before their lips touched and Rose’s eyes fell shut.

Rose kissed her like she had been starving and Luisa kissed back in kind. It didn’t take long for Luisa’s hands to find the buttons of her blouse, quickly and skillfully undoing them, pulling the shirt tails from her skirt, letting them hang there for a moment as her hands moved to the zipper of her skirt. She could feel Luisa smile against her lips as she bucked her hips to get Luisa to move faster, urging her to pull the zipper all the way down.

In an act of revenge, Rose palmed Luisa’s full breasts through her dress, pressing their bodies even closer together. Luisa moaned and suddenly her hands flew to get rid of Rose’s skirt, pulling the zipper all the way down, the skirt fell down to her ankles and she gingerly stepped out of it, pressing Luisa backwards, her shirt falling away from her shoulders, leaving her only in her matching blue underwear and black pumps.

Luisa gasped as her back hit the door with a thud, now it was Rose’s turn to smirk. She pressed her whole body against Luisa’s, she enjoyed the extra-extra height she had as she was still wearing her heels. She put one hand on Luisa’s waist and turned the key with the other. They had almost been walked in on once before, and she may be leaving, but she would rather avoid the awkwardness all together.

Luisa took Rose’s face between her hands and pulled her down for another kiss. ‘You’re too damn tall in those heels,’ Luisa grumbled as she pulled back for air, breathing hard.

‘So do you want me to take them off or do you want me to kneel?’ Rose husked, her hands pushing the straps of Luisa’s dress off her shoulders.

‘I don’t know. I was kind of looking forward to fucking you on top of your desk. It is all nice and empty now,’ Luisa smirked, her hands splayed out on Rose’s chest, pushing her back towards the center of the room.

Rose gasped as she saw all the naked lust in Luisa’s dark eyes. She just nodded and let herself be backed up against her desk, sitting down on top of it as Luisa stepped in between her spread legs. ‘Now you can keep your heels on too,’ she smirked, her hands skimming up Rose’s calves and going ever higher.

‘Good,’ Rose smiled back, wrapping her legs around Luisa’s middle, pulling her impossibly closer.

Luisa smiled and reached around Rose’s back to unhook her bra, staring unabashedly at the bare breasts in front of her. She didn’t waste any time in wrapping her lips around Rose’s stiff, pink nipples.

In response Rose arched her back and let out a breathy moan. She shivered when Luisa kissed a trail up her neck, lightly nipping at the pale, freckle dusted skin she encountered. Her hands replaced her mouth on her breasts, Rose’s breasts had always been very sensitive and Luisa was very skilled with her hands.

As Luisa recaptured Rose’s lips, swallowing her moans in the process, her hands moved down the taut plane of her stomach, stroking the skin just above the edge of her underwear.

‘Please,’ Rose sighed against the corner of Luisa’s mouth, rolling her hips against Luisa’s palm.

Luisa smiled and nipped at Rose’s bottom lip as her hand pushed past the flimsy barrier of Rose’s lacy blue underwear.

Rose arched her back as she could finally feel Luisa where she wanted her. She felt her arms buckle beneath her as Luisa ran her fingers up and down her folds gathering some of the copious wetness she found there.

When Luisa’s slender finger circled her clit, her arms did give out and she fell flat on the desk.

Luisa stopped her ministrations and looked at Rose with concern. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Yes. Don’t stop,’ Rose breathed, her hands finding purchase on the edges of the desk. Her knuckles turning white as the tips of Luisa’s fingers sped up their pace.

It wasn’t long before she was moaning loudly, almost too loud as they were still in her office. But she couldn’t help it, nor did she particularly care, she was leaving anyway.

‘Luisa. Please,’ she begged. She never begged, for anything, except when Luisa was doing _that_ to her. Then she always ended up begging.

Luisa smirked again, obviously proud of her achievements, as she bend down to drown Rose’s moans and pants with a kiss. She sped up her trusts, curling and twisting her fingers inside of Rose, hitting every spot she knew would push Rose over the edge.

Rose arched her back, every nerve in her body was on edge, her muscles straining, her mouth open and her eyes closed. She was so close.

Luisa, who knew all the little tells of Rose’s body inside and out, moved her mouth to Rose’s neck, sucking lightly on the soft, warm skin as she roughly circled Rose’s clit with her thumb her fingers still moving inside of her.

Rose bit her lip to keep from screaming as the orgasm coursed through her body, setting it aflame. She tightened her legs around Luisa’s middle, keeping her hand trapped between their bodies.

As her muscles finally relaxed and her breathing approximated a healthier, slower pace, she blinked open her eyes. Luisa was looming over her, her brown eyes darkened with arousal and a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Rose reached out sluggishly, her muscles not yet responding as she wanted them to. She tangled her hands in Luisa’s already messy hair, pulling her down for another kiss.

The kiss started out lazily, Rose’s orgasm having taken some of the desperation out of it, but Luisa deepened it quickly; she hadn’t found her release yet.

Rose moved her hands to Luisa’s sides, feeling the soft fabric of her dress. ‘You’re still dressed,’ she panted, still breathing hard from the kiss. ‘Let me fix that for you,’ Rose smiled, sitting up on the desk. She put a hand on Luisa’s chest and pushed her back a little as she herself slipped off the desk.

Somehow, she was still wearing her heels and she was towering over Luisa as her hands roamed across the plane of her back in search of the zipper.

As she found it, she walked around Luisa, pulling it down slowly, leaving a soft kiss on each inch of newly revealed skin. Once she had the zipper all the way down, she was kneeling, she pressed a hot, openmouthed kiss to the small of Luisa’s back before turning her around and backing her up against the desk.

She looked up at Luisa through her lashes as she tugged on the dress, finally pulling it away.

Luisa gasped as Rose dragged her teeth across her hipbone, her tongue darting out to soothe immediately after.

Rose nudged at Luisa’s underwear, hooking her thumbs in it and pulling it down tan legs. Luisa pried one hand from the desk in favor of tangling it in Rose’s hair instead. Rose smiled as Luisa tried to redirect her attentions, it seemed she wasn’t the only one ready to beg.

‘Please,’ Luisa moaned as Rose just kept kissing the inside of her thighs, not moving an inch higher.

Rose looked up at Luisa, noticing her flushed complexion and her slightly heaving breasts and decided that she was done teasing for now, they didn’t have all the time in the world after all.

She hooked one of Luisa’s legs over her shoulder, one hand on Luisa’s waist and the other on her thigh as she leaned in, her tongue licking a slow path up to Luisa’s clit.

Luisa shuddered against her and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world, second only to the more violent shudders that wrecked her body when she came. She lapped at Luisa’s folds, reveling in all the wonderful noises and twitches her movements elicited from Luisa.

When Luisa’s other hand joined its twin in her hair, Rose knew it was time to speed things up a bit. She snaked her hand down from Luisa’s thigh to her center, slowly entering her with two fingers, letting Luisa get used to the intrusion before starting any movements.

She kept circling Luisa’s clit with her tongue, flicking it, taking it between her lips and sucking lightly, all the while keeping up a steady pace of thrusts with her fingers.

Luisa fisted her hands tighter in Rose’s styled curls, bucking her hips against Rose’s very talented mouth.

Rose hummed her approval against Luisa’s center, the vibrations earning her another moan from Luisa.

‘Rose,’ Luisa sighed, leaning heavily against the desk, the one leg she had on the ground trembling with the effort it took to keep standing.

Rose recognized the rough edge in Luisa’s voice as a sign that her lover was very close to climax. She sped up her trust and pressed her tongue flat against Luisa’s clit, sending her flying over the edge.

Rose tightened her grip on Luisa’s waist, helping her keep upright. As Luisa slowly came down, Rose removed her fingers, bringing them to her mouth to suck them clean.

Luisa’s leg slid of her shoulder and her fingers untangled themselves from her hair, hanging limply at her sides as took a deep breathe.

Rose slowly straightened up, her hands trailing over Luisa’s heated skin before she moved away to gather her clothes.

She put her bra back on, and she was working on the buttons of her blouse when Luisa appeared behind her, pushing her blouse down a bit to press a kiss to her bare shoulder. She wrapped her arms tightly around Rose’s waist, trapping her arms against her side, making it impossible to button her blouse any further.

‘I’m going to miss this view,’ Rose sighed, tilting her head so she could rest it against Luisa’s.

‘Don’t quit your job,’ Luisa said softly. ‘I understand why you would marry him. But don’t quit your job. You love your job. Why would you give it up?’

‘He asked me to,’ Rose said softly. ‘He travels for his work, and when we get married, he wants me to go with him. It isn’t practical to have a job if I will never be able to do it.’

‘You’ll be his trophy to show off to his friends and business partners.’

‘I am my own person, Lu,’ Rose said, her voice not as harsh as she had intended, the comment was hurtful, but Rose didn’t have it in her to be angry at Luisa for speaking the truth.

‘ _I_ know you are. But no one else does. You are different around them. You smile more around him, but they are all fake. Your voice is different, like you’re playing a part. Don’t do this for him. Keep a bit of your independence, keep your job,’ Luisa urged, her lips brushing against her skin.

Rose really wanted to be angry. She wanted to tell Luisa she was wrong, but she couldn’t. Luisa was right about everything. She didn’t love Emilio, she did play a part around him, and she really loved her job. There was some terrible irony in being a criminal defense attorney that appealed to her sense of humor. But she would do anything to get what she wanted.

‘It’s too late now anyway. I gave my notice. My office is almost empty. I quit, Luisa, and I don’t want to ask for it back. I made my decision.’

Luisa looked hurt and confused but nodded anyway. ‘It’s late. I should go,’ she said, removing her arms from around Rose’s waist, walking back to the desk where her dress lay crumpled on the floor.

They dressed in silence. But just before Luisa unlocked the door to leave, she pulled Rose into one last kiss. ‘You’re making a mistake,’ she said, her eyes sad.

Rose didn’t say anything, she just watched Luisa leave before closing the door and gathering the rest of her belongings.

She feared Luisa might be right. It felt like a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you have any prompts for this series or just a random one-shot you would like me to write, please tell me! I love writing your prompts. I love hearing your thoughts about my writing, about Rose and Luisa, about basically everything. So please talk to me! I won't bite. 
> 
> You can also talk to me on tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://www.writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
